


Happy Birthday

by Xx_Violeta_xX



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, It's my first x Reader, Oop, broskis, but idgaf, hope u like it, i know it's 2020 and i should not be dabbing, stay badass, yeee, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Violeta_xX/pseuds/Xx_Violeta_xX
Summary: Dedicated to furorem_yandere because Drawn is one of my favorite Peter x reader, luv u!
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furorem_yandere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furorem_yandere/gifts).



> fluffy oneshot, tell me if you want a confession chapter. :)

Peter Parker x Reader Oneshot

  


“Peter! I’m respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as the woman of this house by coming in anyway!”

Crash!

“What the hell, Y/N?”

“Happy birthday, Petey!”

Peter groaned and turned in his bed towards the woman at the door. “Thanks, but can I go back to sleep?”

The e/c woman’s lips pulled into a smile. “Nope! Get up! I made you breakfast!” Peter’s head shot back into the pillow at his roommate/best friend’s cheeriness. “Must you be so cheerful, Y/N?”

“Yes, but c’mon! Please get up! I made you breakfast!?” Peter’s head perked up at the mention of Y/N’s cooking, a.k.a. Heaven in an edible form. “Wait, really? Did you make food? Did you make what I hope you did?”

“If you think I made crepes, bacon, eggs, and sausages, then yes, I did.”

“This is why you’re my favorite best friend. Probably Ned’s too, but he won’t admit it to me.” Y/N’s hand pressed to her chest. “Awww, Petey, I’m flattered!” Peter chuckled. “Don’t get used to it.” Y/N grabbed Peter and dragged him into the kitchen and threw him on the floor, where she proceeded to make three plates of food. “Get up and go get dressed, Ned’s gonna be here soon.” Peter rolled onto his back and sat up. “Are you sure it’s my birthday, N/N?” Y/N spun on her heel and stared at his stupidity. “Peter Benjamin Parker, it is August 10th! Now get off your lazy ass, and get dressed before Ned gets here! You have five minutes!” Peter got up and ran to his room. He came out in a Star Wars shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Y/N looked him up and down, before nodding. “Not ideal, but good enough.” Peter stuck his tongue out at her. Y/N laughed and moved to say something, but was interrupted by a knock at the apartment’s door. Y/N gracefully glided over to the door, which revealed Ned on the other side. “Neddie-boy! How ya hanging, man?” Ned shrugged and Y/N moved aside to let him into the flat. “I could be better, could be worse. You?” Y/N smiled. “I’m good! I had to yell at Peter to get him to go get dressed. I’m still so confused as to how the dork is so ripped.” Peter’s voice chimed in from the kitchen. “I can hear you, you know?” Y/N laughed. “Whatever, dork!” Peter huffed and walked into the living room to greet Ned and the three of them ate breakfast together, with conversations filled with laughs and Peter opening the gifts they got him. Ned got him a Spiderman hoodie to gag him and a Millenium Falcon lego set, while Y/N got him a life-sized Iron Man lego statue, a Thor figurine, and a locket with a picture of him, her, Ned, and MJ, with Queens’s best squad engraved on the other side. He almost cried. “I-I didn’t know if you’d like it, because y’know, it’s a necklace and all, but it’s the best thing I thought of. If you don’t like it I can go get you a watch or something I guess-” Peter hugged her tightly. “Y/N, it’s the best gift I could’ve gotten today. It’s perfect.” Y/N blushed deeply and wrapped her arms around him. “You’re welcome, Pete.” Ned rolled his eyes. “Alrighty, lovebirds, break it up, break it up. You’re gonna make me gag with all this mushiness.” Y/N barked out a laugh. “I should tell that to you and Betty whenever I’m around you two!” Ned groaned as his face lit up. “Whatever, N/N.” The three laughed and talked until Ned left, leaving Y/N and Peter alone. The two talked for a while until the sun went down, and Y/N remembered that she’d take Peter and Aunt May out for Peter’s birthday dinner. “Come on Petey, Aunt May will be expecting us at Coco’s soon!” Peter smiled and nodded. “Alright, let’s go then!” The pair made their way to the small Mexican restaurant, Peter carrying Y/N on his back the whole way there. The h/c woman laughed when Peter cracked random science jokes, and if you were an outsider, you would’ve thought they could have been a couple. Yes, they were that oblivious to each other. Upon finally reaching the cafe, Peter let Y/N slide off his back, while claiming that he was a huge, fluffy teddy bear(he wholesomely agreed in his head). Their eyes met, and for a moment, Peter felt like the world stopped and his face exploded with color. It was like he had been seeing in black-and-white his whole life, but now everything seemed to be glowing vibrantly. As cheesy as it sounds, that’s how he felt when he finally took the moment to assess how he felt about his best friend.

Y/N L/N.

  


He had to tell her soon.

_Fin_


End file.
